Kung fu Panda
by Gheeka
Summary: 5 elementos, que cuasan grandes destrucciones y gran aumento de poder dependiendo de los portadores. Historia de batallas y alguna que otras escenas de romance.TODOS HUMANOS
1. El Comienzo

Desde hace siglos, se dice que el mundo se basa no solo en la parte fisica de la tierra, si no tambie de sus elementos que estra proporciona.

La tierra, se basa en los 5 elementos que conocemos hoy en dia, el fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra y por ultimo el rayo.

Cuando estos elementos se mostraron por primera vez, fue cuando la tierra estuvo en su mayor peligro.

Hace mas de cien mil años, 5 guerreros se enfrentaron entre si, desencadenando la catastrofe sobre la tierra. Sus fuerzas se dice que se comparan como las de los Dioses, aunque claro nadie sabe eso.

En el combate, la tierra se vio afectada por tanto daño, que desperto su propia furia, Los 5 Elementos.

Los 5 Elementos, que la tierra demostro como su enojo por los daños causados a esta, logro que el combate de los 5 guerreros cesara. Los 5 guerreros vieron la destruccion que proporcionaba estos elementos, que decidieron unir fuerzas y detenerlo. Los 5 guerreros, sintieron la furia y el enojo de la tierra que para compensar por sus actos se sacrificaron cada uno de ellos con cada elemento diferente. Su sacrificio logro cesar el enojo de la tierra y por causas naturales, los 5 elementos, tomaron forma fisica haciendo representacion de estas, combirtiendose en Joyas.

Muchos dicen que el enojo de la tierra no fue hecha por ella misma, si no que creen que la existencia de un Dios logro estos acontecimientos, y que por el sacrificio de estos guerreros para cesar la ira del Dios, el los compenso con el regalo de las Joyas.

Todos los que creian en esta historia, decia que el regalo de este Dios era el control de los elementos, por eso sugieron palacios de combate, que pretendia en convertir a una persona en un usuario de estos elementos.

Con el pasar de los años los palacios adquirieron nombres en base a sus elementos y tambien se ubicaron en lugares diferentes, los palacios decidieron tomar ubicaciones separadas por las rivalidades que tenian una sobre otras. Cada palacio se centra en entrenar a un usuario a la perfeccion para dominar completamente su elemento.

Tiempodespues, cuando cada usuario tomo por completo el control de los elementos, comenzo una gran guerra. La guerra fue tan abrumadora que se vio involucrada la vida de las personas inocentes. En ese momento, lo que parecia ser una creencia, fue realidad.

En el cielo, se creo una obertura, y de ella bajo una persona. Los combatiente de cada elemento se sorprendieron a ver aquella figura bajar de los cielos, Un Dios es lo primero que paso por la mente de cada uno de ellos.

El Dios, al ver su mundo, su creacion, destruyendose unos a los entros entre si, decidio ponerle fin. Para la vista del ser humano todo fue muy rapido, pues el dios de un solo movimiento logro un resplandor imenso que cubrio todo el campo de batalla, haciendo desapacer junto a el, a los guerreros que cambatian entre si.

Tras haber pasado decadas desde ese acontecimiento los humanos creyeron que la existencia de un dios es verdadera, y muchos, aterrados por su imenso poder, decidieron empezar a benerar a el dios como muestra de respeto hacia el.

Dios al hacer su aparicion en la tierra y acabar el mismo con la guerra hizo desaparecer a los guerreros, o eso es lo que pensaban los demas, en realidad el dios los llevo a un lugar desconocido. Los guerreros al recuperar la vision de lo sucedido pudieron ver un campo imenso con flores y muchas otras cosas que la naturaleza proporciona. Al divisar a una persona frente a ellos, lo unico que se les ocurrio a todos fue arrodillarse ante aquella imagen.

La imagen frente a ellos era el dios que puso fin a su encarnizada guerra. El dios los condeno a un castigo divino, los combirtio en seres misticos que representarian cada uno de los elementos.

El primer guerrero que dominaba el elemento de fuego fue condenado en convertice en un ave de fuego conocido como Phenix.

El segundo guerrero que controlaba el elemento de agua fue condenado en convertice en un dragon de agua conocido como Rozan.

El tercer guerrero que controlaba el elemento de tierra fue condenado en convertirce en un lobo conocido como Totou.

El cuarto guerrero que controlaba el elemento del viento fue condenado en convertice en un ave de viento conocido como Boreas.

El ultimo guerrero que controlaba el elemento del rayo fue condenado a convertice en un leon conocido como Orion.

Estos elementos al ser comvertidos en seres misticos, se convirtieron en subditos del dios que le proporciono el castigo. El dios les dio una orden, cada ser de cada elemento tiene que tener 5 representantes, de los cuales 1 seran elegidos como herederos del poder de cada elemento con la finalidad de conceder la protreccion y paz en la tierra.

 _Hola, antes que nada quiero acalarar un par de cositas._

 _1_es mi primera vez escribiendo por lo que si hay algun que otro error, tanto lenguaje como escritura es base a mi falta de experiencia en ella._

 _2_este cap es corto por que es mas como una introduccion a lo que viene siendo la historia misma que tengo planeada hacer._

 _3_si me dejan algun que otro comentario como ayuda o inspiracion para futuros caps siempre los tendre en cuenta._

 _4_en base a los nombres que puesto, no son verdaderos(o tal vez si no se :v)son solo creacion mia._


	2. La Eleccion de los Guerreros Elementales

Luego de mucho...

Cuando la guerra de los elementos ceso por fin, otorgando la paz que tanto fue proclamada por la tierra, se tomaron deciciones por partes de los seres misticos.

Los seres misticos, decidieron separarse en distintas partes del mundo para no tener conflictos por rivalidad entre ellos, al acordar aquella desicion, el dios les concedio poderes divinos, para cuando creen sus templo de reclutacion, sean conocidos como dioses.

Los elementos al recibir los poderes divinos, tomaron rumbo a cada parte del mundo, o en distintos paises.

El elemento de Tierra se establecio en Japon.

El elemento de Agua se establecio en China.

El elemento Fuego se establecio en Alemania.

El elemento Aire se establecio en la Estados Unidos.

Y el elemento Rayo se establecio en Argentina.

Despues de mucho tiempo, mas bien digamos que cienmil años, cada ser mistico creo sus templos de reclutacion, en Japon, el elemento de Tierra, en su templo se encontraban 5 estudiante, tres hombres y 2 mujeres, de los cuales 1 seria nombrado Guerrero de Tierra.

En el templo se divisaba el entrenamiento que habia allí, los tres hombres se enfrentaban entre si mientras las 2 mujeres se disponian en el entrenamiento fisico.

En el combate de los hombres, los 3 luchaban uno contra otro, lanzandose potentes golpes que no era nomar en el ser humano, unos de los guerreros, Llamado Sora, esquivaba los golpes que recibia de sus dos contrincantes que al formar como una pequeña alianza se decidieron entre los dos en atacar a sora.

Los dos coordinaban sus golpes para que a Sora se le haga imposible esquivar, pero para el fue simple esquivar algun que otro golpe. Uno de ellos lanzo un golpe vertical directo a la cara de Sora y el otro una patada horizontal hacia sus piernas, Sora tomo del brazo a su contrincante y salto dando una vuelta en el aire esquivando la patada y lanzo a volar al otro guerrero, cuando lo lanzo Sora se dio media vuelta y comenzo a pelear contra el segundo guerrero que se llamaba Tema, los dos empezaron a lanzarse y esquivar golpes hasta que Sora hacerto un golpe en seco en el estomago se Tema. Tema se doblo al recibir el golpe dejando en descubierto su cara, Sora aprovecho la oportunidad dandole un rodillazo en la cara lanzandolo hacia un muro del templo.

Cuando Sora lanzo a Tema hacia el muro del templo, el otro contrincante llamado Liang se levanto y se lanzo contra Sora, Sora se dio vuelta y con su brazo detuvo el golpe de Liang.

Sora-Vamos Liang, no me digas que es todo lo que tienes.

Liang-No te pongas en presumido!

Liang Lanzo un golpe horizontal golpeando a Sora en la cara, luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Sora se doblo al recibir el golpe y Liang junto sus brazos dandole un masazo en la espalda haciendo que Sora se estrellara contra el suelo. Liang al ver a Sora en el suelo lo agarro del cabello y lo levanto dejandolo a su altura, preparo su puño para golpearlo pero Sora lo detuvo y le dio un cabezaso dejandolo aturdido. Tema vio que Sora estaba descubierto y se acerco a el en un movimiento rapido y lo atrapo apretandole los huesos de los brasos y torso.

Sora-Que haces!Aah!

Tema-Vamos safate, acaso no eres mas fuerte que nosotros?

Liang al ver que Tema tenia a Sora atrapado preparo su ataque.

Liang-bien es mi oportunidad.

Sora-Espera...es...un...entrenamiento.

Liang empeso a expulsar un aura de color marros con tonos blanco y hacer movimientos, junto sus dos palmas y el aura que lo rodeaba se centro en sus manos y golpeo el suelo haciendo que grandes piedras en formas de picos salieran del suelo.

Liang-Gran Temblor!

Tema se aparto en el momento justo antes de que Sora recibiera el ataque. Sora recibio el ataque justo en el pecho golpeandolo de forma brutal quedando estampado en la pared del templo.

Tema-Bien es mi momento.

Tema empeso a expulsar de su cuerpo aura marron con tonos blancos, el aura se centro en su mano derecha y de la tierra aparecio una pedra gigante, Tema puso su pierna derecha hacia atras y golpeo con fuerza la piedra.

Tema:Puño Asteriode!

La gran piedra se impacto contra Sora destruyendo junto con el los muros del templo, y no quedo ningun rastro de Sora.

Tema-(hacercandose ah Liang)Oye...crees que nos pasamos?

Liang-No lo se.

voz:Dejenme responder a esa pregunta.

Una voz se escucho detras de ellos y los dos se dieron vuelta rapido viendo que era Sora quien estaba sangrando un poco de la boca y tenia su ropa con muchos rasguños.

Liang-Sora...

Tema-A...que...bien...estas vivo!...por un momento pense que te habiamos matado.

Sora-Ja...no se crean, debiluchos como ustedes nunca me matarian.

Liang-Otra vez tu de ingreido!

Sora-Pero dejenme desirles que me dolio, por eso les delvovere el favor.

TemaLiang-Que!?

Sora expulso se su cuerpo aura marron con tonos blancos y empezo ah hacer sus movimientos. Golpeo su puño con su palma y su aura se centro en sus manos.

Tema-Espera...Sora...

Liang-Oye...no...lo hagas!

Detras de Sora aparecio un lobo hecho de piedra que tenia ojos rojos, Sora habrio los ojos y lanzo el su golpe.

Sora-Colmillos de Piedra!

El lobo que estaba detras de Sora avanzo muy rapidamente con intencion de atacar a su objetivo, de repente se escucho el ruido del impacto que para la mente de Sora, su golpe hacerto...pero estaba equivocado.

En el medio del ataque habia una gran cantidad de polvo, al desbanecerse el polvo pudo ver que un lobo marron con rayas blancas y ojos rojos estaba en medio de la colision con la palma abierta, habia detenido el golpe de Sora.

Sora-Ma...maestro!

Cuando los guerreros vieron la imagen del lobo que resulta ser su maestro, de imendiato se arrodillaron frente a el.

Totou-Veo que toman su entrenamiento muy enserio.(con cara de serio)

Tema-Maestro nosotros...

Totou-Ustedes nada...ya les eh dicho antes que deben de controlar su ira.

Liang-Disculpenos, maestro.

Sora-Maestro, asumire la responsabilidad, creo que haber invocado al Lobo del elemento fue mas allá de cualquier otro error.

Totou-Y lo fue hijo...Sora ve al templo, tengo que hablar con tigo.

Sora-Si maestro, con su permiso me marcho.

Totou, el Lobo mistico del elemento de Tierra ah aparecido en templo.

Tras aver irrumpido el ataque de Sora...las 2 mujeres que se encontraban en el otro lado del templo fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de los estruendos.

Lia:Que sucedio!?

Lana:Escuchamos estruendos que venian hacia aqui y corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos.

Cuando llegaron y vieron el destrozo que habia en el patio, tambien vieron a su maestro en medio de todo el desastre causados por los 3 guerreros

LiaLana:Maestro(Arrodillandose)

Totou-Lia,Lana...como van sus entrenamientos.

Lia:Vamos exelente maestro, tal cual nos ordenos.

Lana:Por desgracia, creo que por culpa de estos 3 simios sin cerebro, no pudimos completarlo maestro.

Totou-No se preocupen, detodos modos yo iba a deter sus entrenamientos.

Tema-Por que maestro?

Totou-Por que eh venido a hablarles de algo.

Liang-De que nos quiere hablar?

Totou-Bueno, iré al grano, Hace poco me eh reunido con mi Dios, y me ah mencionado que yo, tanto como los otros elementos, decidiran quien será el sucesor del poder que alberga en nosotros.

Lia:Wao,Algo inesperado...cree que estamos listos?

Tema-Yo creo que si, mira como quedo todo esto.

Lana:Por cierto quien hizo todo este desastre?

Liang-Fue Sora, Uso nuestro mayor ataque.

Lana:Los Colmillos de Piedra!?

Tema-Si, creo que lo provocamos de mas de la cuenta.

Toutou-Provocarlo o no el no debio usar la tecnica del elemento de tierra, no solo el, ustedes 2 tambien lo hicieron.

TemaLiang-Lo sentimos maestro.

Totou-Lo se, y confio que no lo volveran hacer, como castigo solo quiero que ordenen este desastre.

TemaLiang-Como ordene maestro.

Totou-Ustedes 2, siganme.

Totou, el ser mistico como el elemento de Tierra, bajo al mundo para comunicarles a sus guerreros que el combate para ser conocidos coml herederos del poder del elemento de Tierra, esta por comenzar.

Totou, junto a sus dos dicipulas, se dirigian hacia el templo donde se encontraba Sora. Al entrar al templo vieron a Sora Parado frente a un estanque donde mostraba su reflejo y encima de el, la Joya del elemento de Tierra.

Totou-Veo que la Joya te llama mucha la atencion.

Sora-Usted sabe mas que nadie maestro que mi sueño es convertirme en el Guerrero de Tierra.

Totou-Lo se, por eso te dije que vinieras hasta aquí.

Sora-Para que me trajo aqui maestro?

Totou-Sora, dentro de 2 meses se hara la decicion de quien sera el heredero del elemento de Tierra.

Sora-Enserio!?...Eh esperado tanto por esto!

Totou-Tranquilo Sora, no es tan facil como crees.

Sora-Como que no?...no me lo entregaran y ya?

Totou-No, tu solo piensas en ti, pero piensa,Tus compañeros no son dignos de ser herederos del elemento Tierra?

Sora-No lo cre, Tema y Liang son muy debiles, y en cuanto a Lia y Lana...ellas no tienen la capacidad fisica como para ser herederas del elemento Tierra.

Totou-Te equivocas muchacho, si no mal recuerdo aquellos "Debiles" hicieron que usaras la tecnica que te ordene que no utilizaras si no es en un combate en el que le tienes que dar uso.

Sora-Pero perdieron, que sentido tiene ser fuerte si no puedes vencer.

Totou-Lo se,ninguno.

Sora-Entonces esta decidido, yo soy el mas apto de ser el heredero del elemento Tierra.

Totou-Y que hay de Lia y Lana?

Sora-Ya se lo eh dicho antes, no tienen la capacidad fisica como para derrotarme.

Totou-De eso no estoy seguro Sora. Lia, Lana, entren.

Lia y Lana ingresaron al templo poniendose alado de su maestro esperando la orden de este.

Totou-Sora, si tanto crees que no tienen la capacidad fisica por que no lo compruebas?

Sora-Quiere que pelee contra ellas?

Totou-Claro, haci vemos si tienen o no una buena capacidad fisica.

Sora-Esta bien, no me culpe si sale. heridas.

LiaLana:Crees que podras contra nosotras juntas?

Soras-No lo creo, esta decidido.

Lia-No nos subestimes Sora.

Lana-No crees que nosotras tambien nos hicimos mas fuertes?

Sora-No lo se hasta que lo compruebe.

Totou-Esta decidido, Lia y Lana peleen contra Sora.

LiaLana-Si maestro.

Sora se puso en su pose de batalla y espero a que Lia y Lana ataquen. Lia fue la primera en atacar, se lanzo contra Sora y lanzo un golpe con el codo derecho, Sora se cubrio con su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un golpe con su codo derecho, pero Lia lo atrapo entre sus manos.

Sora(Forsejeando)La verdad si que te has hecho mas fuerte.

Lia-Me alagas, pero concentrate en la batalla.

Lia se safo del agarre y lanzo una patada en las piernas de Sora haciendo que el pierda el equilibrio y callera. Lia hacerto una patada en la espalda de Sora mientras este estaba en el aire y lo lanzo hacia arriba golpeandolo contra el tejado del templo. Mientras Sora caia, Lana aprovecho su oportunidad y salto llegando a la altura de Sora y comenzo a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, despues de recibir el frenesis de golpes por parte de Lana, Sora sujeto los puños de Lana y los doblo poniendolo en su espalda, la coloco en direccion al suelo y la lanzo estampandola contra Lia. Sora cayo al suelo de pie y se lanzo a Lia quien apenas se estaba levantando, Cuando se levanto vio a Sora hacercarse y recibio el impacto de la palma de Sora en su pecho y fue lanzada contra las paredes del templo. Lana aprovecho el descuido de Sora y lo golpeo en la mejilla, luego en el estomago y por ultimo una patada en la cara lanzandolo al otro extremo del templo. Lana ayudo a Lia a lebantance y ambas empesaron a expulsar aura marron con tonos blancos, amabas centraron su aura en sus manos y las unieron juntando las auras haciendo una bola de energia.

LiaLana:Rugido de Lobo!

Ambas lanzaron su tecnica hacia Sora, que la recibio se lleno en el pecho. Sora permanecio en el suelo por un buen tiempo hasta que pudo levantarse y ver sus dos amigas estaban completamente cansadas.

Sora-Lo...ve...maestro...sera fuertes...pero...no tienen resistencia.

Totou-Es todo lo que queria ver, Lia y Lana ganaron el combate.

Lia:Bien hecho hermana(Con respiracion agitada)

Lana:Tu tambien lo hiciste bien(al mismo estado)

Totou-Bien quiero que se preparen, marcharan dentro de pocas horas.

LiaLanaSora-Si maestro.

despues del combate que tuvieron Sora,Lia y Lana pasaron las horas y todos estaban frente a su maestro, cada uno vistiendo ropa de combate de color marron y blanco con algunas rayas rojas en los laterales de las piernas.

Totou-Guerreros, quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes, no quiero que luchen con arrogancia y rencor con los unos a los otros, quiero que se diviertan.

Todos:Si maestro!

Al despedirse de su maestro, todos tomaron el camino a la direccion donde se hara el combate, en China.


End file.
